


The Monster and Her Boyfriend

by LordHyper



Category: Yume 2kki, Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Abusive (?) Relationship, Bullying, F/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHyper/pseuds/LordHyper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urotsuki is a psychotic bully dating a meek boy named Aoshiru; when she finds out that he got beaten up, she decides that a little payback is in order. (Yume 2kki fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster and Her Boyfriend

_This story was originally written as a gift for a good friend of mine, who goes by the nickname, Coffin. Coffin and I are actually collaborating on something; I'll provide a link when we start getting some great progress on it. Well, enjoy the story everyone!_

* * *

Urotsuki held Aoshiru's hand as they walked through town, shooting suspicious glances at any girls that came near them. "Hey, you. Yeah you. Aoshiru's my bitch; get lost!" She shouted at a schoolgirl that was looking at him.

Aoshiru blushed at his girlfriend's defense of him, but he was a bit put off by her attitude. "U-Uro, you shouldn't be yelling at-" He was silenced by his own whispers as Urotsuki dug her fingernails into his hand.

"Shush. I just want to keep you safe. You are mine, after all." she said. Urotsuki is a school bully at 2kki High (which everyone thought was a lame pun) that treated everyone cruelly, with the exception of Aoshiru. Of course, she did wound him a little now and then, but Aoshiru saw the pain as marks of affection; he's a lonely kid, and he's willing to get any sort of affection, no matter how crazy his admirer was. It was also a bit of a symbiotic relationship: Urotsuki had someone that loved her and was willing to tolerate her sadistic acts, and Aoshiru felt loved, and people bully him less under her protection. Together, they were simultaneously the best and worst couple in town.

Eventually, the two reached Urotsuki's house; her parents were off at work, like usual. Urotsuki pinned Aoshiru on the couch and kissed him; she was the dominant one in their relationship, which she enjoyed. Oddly, the boy was shivering in pain, as if the pressure of her being on top of him hurt him. She curiously reached her hand toward his shirt buttons. "Everything's fine U-Uro." He denied, trying to push her hands away.

She wove her hand around his and gripped tightly. "Let me look."

"N-N-No, I swear, it's f-fine..."

She ignored him and opened up his shirt; she was shocked to find bruising all over his chest, along with a few cuts that look like they were made recently. She definitely did not afflict this. She looked at him, an expression of anxiety and curiosity on her face. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, I s-swear!" Unconvinced, Urotsuki placed her hand over his chest and applied pressure, giving Aoshiru a stinging sensation. "O-Owww..."

"Tell me what happened."

"...W-Well, there was this gang of boys..." he began his story. Urotsuki twitched her eye; she hated rival troublemakers. "...a-after class, they came up to me. T-they called me n-names like..."

"Like what? What did they say to you?" Urotsuki seemed angry now.

"...th-they said I was a 'pathetic f-fag'... just because I-I'm dating you. T-They said that I was pa-pathetic for l-letting a girl push me around..." Aoshiru explained.

"...You are not a loser. Besides, if any of those guys dated me, they would act submissive, after I'm through with them." She said darkly.

Aoshiru made a small smile, which turned back into a frown. "Then... they..." He didn't want to talk about this part, but he continued, looking uneasy. "...said I needed to toughen up, s-so they decided to do that f-for me..." Tears were swelling in his eyes. "Their definition of toughing me up was b-b-beating me up u-until I co-could fight back... b-b-but I couldn't. I k-kept screaming for s-s-someone to help.. so they p-punched me harder and..." He was now crying. "A-After they were done th-they kicked me and l-left me on the ground..."

"...and you still went out of your way to see me?"

"Y-Yes..."

She grinned; she was pleased by his loyalty. However, her pleased smile turned into an angry scowl. "Those bastards..." She went back to smiling, but she now had a psychotic look in her eyes. "You don't need to toughen up. You have me, after all." She went back to her angry expression. "Can you tell me where those fuckers are? I just want to have a little chat..."

"No!" Aoshiru exclaimed. "I-If you help, it'll only get w-wors-" He was silenced by a kiss.

Urotsuki broke the kiss, a completely serious look on her face. "Calm down. Let me handle them."

"But-"

"No buts." She pulled out a first aid kit; she always had one just in case she went overboard when she hurt Aoshiru. She applied some salve over the bruises and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Just stay here, dear. I'll handle everything..." The tear stained boy reluctantly nodded. She put a blanket on him and encouraged him to rest before she set out on her mission to avenge her boyfriend.

* * *

It was half past midnight; a boy was emerging from an underground bar that was willing to serve to minors. The drunken high school student walked down the sidewalk, making sure to not let people see that he was drunk. Luckily, the streets were mostly empty; unfortunately, the only person out there was Urotsuki. She stepped toward the boy threateningly, an unchanging grimace on her face. He recognized her on sight. "Heeey... you're that Urotsuki bitch that Aoshiru is dating..."

She stepped closer, the corners of her mouth changing into a grin.

"...Oh I see now! That wimpy little fag got his girlfriend to deal with his problems... hahaha! What a rio-"

That's when she shown the chainsaw she was dragging behind her back; the guy stopped acting daring.

"W-What the hell is this...?" He said, taking a few drunken steps backward; hilariously, he fell over.

"I'm just here to avenge Aoshiru. Simple as that. Don't be a dumbass." she said as she began to start up her chainsaw.

"Are... you really going to? ...Wait a minute, I wasn't the only one who beat him up..."

She laughed. "I know." Her chainsaw switched on and she brought it closer to his face; the guy noticed that there were fresh bloodstains on the chainsaw.

"H-Holy crap! Y-You're really gunna..."

"Yes. I'm going to murder the shit out of you. Only I'm allowed to hurt Aoshiru; you must be punished." Urotsuki found the strength to raise the chainsaw above her head. "Besides, letting you live wouldn't be fair to your dead friends, now wouldn't it? Now hold fucking still~!" The guy screamed and started to back away from her; his alcohol induced problems greatly hindered his movement.

He fell back against a wall, with nowhere else to go; Urotsuki held the chainsaw over his chest. "P-Please don't..."

Urotsuki ignored his pleas. "Before I kill you, I have one thing to say; Aoshiru isn't a pathetic weakling. After all... he has the guts to deal with me!" She rose her chainsaw up; the only sounds in the area at that time of night were the sounds of his screaming, the chainsaw, and Urotsuki's psychotic laughter.

* * *

"Wake up, dear."

Aoshiru opened his eyes, which was moist from all the crying he did. He was still in Urotsuki's house, sleeping on her couch; the owner of the house was preparing breakfast, whistling a tune to herself. This was uncanny behavior; usually, Aoshiru's the one who cooks. Clearly, Urotsuki was in a happy mood. "Did... you talk to them about it?" Aoshiru asked.

"That? Oh, don't worry, they won't be bothering you anymore. Now, get the hell over here, before I eat everything." Urotsuki said. The couple went to the table and ate lunch together; afterward, they went to cuddle on the couch, watching tv while doing so.

"...in recent news, four boys were found dead, ripped into pieces. Despite the apparent loud commotions that happened during the incidents, no one was able to see or catch the culpr-" Urotsuki turned the tv off; Aoshiru was staring at the tv in horror, having put together who killed them.

Urotsuki squeezed him tightly. "As I said, you'll have nothing to worry about anymore~."

Aoshiru looked at her with a terrified expression. However, his expression turned to a begrudging smile. "...Yeah, I'm glad too..." She gave him a small kiss as they continued to cuddle.

_The End_

* * *

_I just noticed that Ness/Nana is the only healthy ship I have in my stories._

_Great job me._

_Just great._

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a story starring Urotsuki and Aoshiru by me, expect it to not be a healthy relationship.


End file.
